


I can hear you asking me why

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Je sais pas si je t'aime [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Elijah parte per Manosque con Antoinette lasciando a Klaus e Marcel il compito di punire Tristan e la Strix, che secondo lui sono gli autori degli omicidi di New Orleans, e i due vampiri non se lo fanno ripetere due volte. Il supplizio che attende Tristan sarà atroce, ma lui non si abbasserà a mostrare paura e nemmeno cercherà vendetta. Di nuovo condannato e abbandonato, potrà solo rifugiarsi... nella sua mente.ATTENZIONE: ci sarà qualche spoiler della stagione 5!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori di The Originals.





	I can hear you asking me why

**I can hear you asking me why**

_Tell me can you hear me I’m calling_

_Tell me you can hear me don’t cry_

_Tell me that you’re not feeling lonely_

_Somewhere in between where and why…_

_Somewhere in another dimension_

_I can hear you asking me why_

_Why? Why?_

_Will you wait for me?_

_I will wait for you…_

_(“Why” – Cranberries)_

 

Klaus e Marcel non si erano fatti troppi scrupoli nel catturare Tristan e imprigionarlo in una cripta, nei sotterranei di palazzo Mikaelson, proprio dove, anni prima, l’ibrido aveva tentato di rinchiudere Aurora De Martel per l’eternità.

Era stato facile per loro credere alla colpevolezza del giovane Conte di cui non si erano mai fidati: quando Marcel aveva saputo dai suoi uomini che non si erano visti vampiri sconosciuti a New Orleans, né lui né Klaus avevano faticato a prestare fede alle parole di Elijah, secondo il quale il colpevole di quelle efferate morti era proprio il Lord della Strix, che si serviva di quei rituali per valutare i vampiri idonei ad entrare nel suo circolo ristretto.

Elijah, tuttavia, non aveva voluto prendere parte alcuna nella punizione della Strix né, tanto meno, in quella della sua Creatura. Aveva incaricato di questi compiti Klaus e i suoi alleati prima di partire per Manosque con la sua amante, per non essere nemmeno presente quando il Conte De Martel fosse stato imprigionato e la Strix distrutta per sempre. Qualcosa dentro di lui, nonostante il sortilegio di Inadu e le velenose insinuazioni di Antoinette, gli impediva tuttora di fare del male a Tristan. Aveva detto a Klaus di risparmiare la vita al giovane Conte e di murarlo vivo in una cripta nelle segrete della loro villa per qualche tempo, per renderlo più malleabile e disposto a confessare la verità. Era sua intenzione tornare da Manosque dopo un mese o poco più e interrogare nuovamente Tristan, fargli dire finalmente la verità, sapere se davvero meditava di corrompere anche Hope. Dopo di che… tutto sarebbe dipeso dalla risposta che avrebbe ottenuto…

Tristan non si aspettava un attacco da parte dei Mikaelson anche perché non stava all’erta: era deconcentrato e più vulnerabile del solito dopo la partenza improvvisa di Elijah per il Sud della Francia con Antoinette. Per Klaus era stato un gioco da ragazzi tramortire il giovane Conte e portarlo nella cripta; quando Tristan aveva ripreso i sensi, Klaus e Marcel stavano sistemando i mattoni che lo avrebbero murato vivo in quelle segrete.

“Cosa credete di fare?” aveva domandato in tono oltraggiato, celando lo smarrimento che provava.

“A te cosa sembra?” era stata la secca replica di Marcel mentre inseriva un altro mattone.

“Perché mi fate questo? Non ho fatto niente!”

“Elijah non la pensa così e io sono più incline a credere a mio fratello che a un piccolo mostro menzognero e manipolatore come te. Avremmo dovuto lasciarti nel container già sei anni fa, tuttavia questa cripta svolgerà una funzione altrettanto efficace” aveva chiarito Klaus, con un sorrisetto ironico.

“Elijah è partito e voi state approfittando della sua assenza per…”

“Perdonami se ti correggo, piccolo mostro: Elijah è partito  _dopo_ averci incaricato di rinchiuderti qui” lo aveva interrotto Klaus. “Ormai sappiamo tutti del tuo piano, degli omicidi rituali con cui mettevi alla prova i candidati ad entrare nella Strix… e sappi che non ti permetterò mai di corrompere mia figlia in questo modo! Hope non farà mai parte del tuo gruppo di pazzi assassini e… beh, a dirla tutta, la Strix presto non esisterà più.”

Fino a quel momento Tristan era sembrato sconfitto, lacerato dalla consapevolezza che era stato Elijah a volere quella terribile punizione per lui… e per qualcosa che non aveva nemmeno commesso! Ma, sentendo la minaccia contro la sua Strix, il Conte De Martel reagì con veemenza.

“Di cosa stai parlando? Cosa volete fare?”

“E’ molto semplice: quando tu sarai rinchiuso qui, a marcire per l’eternità, io mi recherò a Davilla Estate con Marcel e con tutti quelli che vorranno partecipare a questa emozionante spedizione: tutti i membri della Strix saranno massacrati e, alla fine, daremo fuoco al vostro quartier generale, affinché di quella congrega maledetta non rimanga niente” fu la risposta divertita di Klaus.

Marcel, accanto a lui, ridacchiava soddisfatto mentre continuava a sistemare i mattoni e ad assicurarli al loro posto con la calce. Tristan si era slanciato contro il muro di mattoni, incredulo, disperato, ma era stato tutto inutile e i suoi tentativi avevano ottenuto solo il risultato di divertire ancora di più Klaus e Marcel.

“Ve ne pentirete… ve la farò pagare cara!” aveva minacciato il giovane Conte.

“Sì, certo, come no, ma prima dovrai uscire da qui… e non avverrà tanto presto. Addio, piccolo nobile arrogante e spocchioso” aveva detto Marcel.

“Addio, mostriciattolo” aveva aggiunto Klaus, inserendo l’ultimo mattone e spalmandolo ben bene di calce. Poi, insieme all’amico, si era allontanato dalla cripta, risalendo dalle segrete con una risata compiaciuta.

Tristan era rimasto da solo, nell’oscurità umida e tetra della sua prigione.

L’angoscia lo aveva preso subito alla gola, dandogli di nuovo la sensazione di annegare… per lui era come essere ritornato nel container e i terribili ricordi di quel supplizio si facevano nuovamente vividi, come se lo stesse affrontando in quel momento.

Eppure la sua pena più atroce non era il ricordo del container, bensì il sapere che era stato Elijah a condannarlo, ancora una volta. Elijah aveva creduto alle parole di Marcel e ai sospetti di Klaus invece che a lui. Dopo tutto ciò che avevano passato insieme, Elijah lo aveva sospettato delle azioni più immonde, lo aveva addirittura ritenuto una minaccia per la giovane Hope, e lo aveva fatto imprigionare. Se n’era andato con la sua nuova amante e lo aveva lasciato a marcire in una cripta… come aveva potuto?

_Antoinette… di sicuro c’entra lei…_

Sì, non poteva essere che così. Quella vampira aveva approfittato degli omicidi commessi da qualche psicopatico per gettare ogni colpa su di lui e per convincere Elijah a punirlo in un modo atroce; aveva voluto toglierlo di mezzo per avere Elijah tutto per sé, per portarselo via mentre lui languiva in una orrenda prigione… e Elijah, il suo Sire, colui che era stato il suo amante fino a pochi mesi prima, aveva preferito credere a lei e seguirla.

Lo aveva abbandonato.

Lo aveva abbandonato ancora una volta.

Devastato dal dolore, Tristan si lasciò scivolare sulle gelide pietre del pavimento, incurante del fatto che l’umidità gli impregnasse i vestiti e i capelli. Non aveva più alcun motivo di lottare. Elijah l’aveva abbandonato di nuovo e questa volta non ci sarebbe stato ritorno, Antoinette l’aveva stregato…

L’ultimo sussulto di ribellione del giovane Conte era stato quando aveva sentito minacciare la sua Strix, ma adesso non avrebbe potuto più fare niente nemmeno per i suoi alleati. Era rinchiuso lì dentro e non avrebbe potuto combattere al loro fianco. Klaus, Marcel e i loro uomini li avrebbero eliminati e la Strix non sarebbe esistita mai più.

E nemmeno il Conte De Martel sarebbe esistito mai più.

Ma cosa importava, ormai? Lui era nato per Elijah, era venuto al mondo il giorno in cui il suo Sire lo aveva trasformato, esisteva soltanto per lui… e adesso l’aveva perduto per sempre. La sua vita non contava più e lui non aveva più nessun motivo per tentare di resistere.

O forse… uno solo…

Aurora!

Nella tasca della giacca c’era il suo cellulare, evidentemente Klaus e Marcel non avevano ritenuto importante sottrarglielo: probabilmente non c’era nemmeno campo nelle segrete e poi a chi mai avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto?

Ma Tristan non voleva chiedere aiuto, non era alla sua sopravvivenza che pensava. Senza Elijah, lui non aveva più motivo di vivere, ma non avrebbe permesso che qualcuno facesse del male all’amatissima sorella.

Il cellulare aveva una sola tacca e la batteria era quasi scarica, tuttavia sarebbe bastato per fare ciò che voleva: chiamare Madame Angéle a Marsiglia affinché si occupasse lei di Aurora.

Quando l’anziana strega rispose al telefono, Tristan non le diede nemmeno il tempo di parlare.

“Madame Angéle, non ho molto tempo” disse, tentando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo affinché la strega potesse comprendere tutto ciò che le chiedeva di fare, “perciò non dica niente e mi ascolti attentamente. Sono caduto in mano a dei nemici e non so cosa ne sarà di me, ma questo non è importante. Ciò che conta è Aurora, lei deve restare fuori da questa storia e vivere serena e felice a Marsiglia con il suo fidanzato. In questo momento posso fidarmi solo di lei, Madame, la prego, mi aiuti: faccia in modo che Aurora dimentichi di aver mai avuto un fratello, in modo da non cercarmi più; che dimentichi di aver mai conosciuto i Mikaelson, per restare al sicuro. E dica a Paul di vegliare su di lei e di proteggerla e amarla sempre. Mi ha capito bene? Può aiutarmi?”

“Posso e lo farò,  _Monsieur_ De Martel, conti pure su di me” promise Madame Angéle. “Farò un incantesimo che…”

Ma la linea cadde proprio in quel momento e Tristan non poté udire il resto. Tuttavia era tranquillizzato, adesso sapeva che Paul e Madame Angéle si sarebbero occupati di Aurora. La sua adorata sorella sarebbe stata al sicuro e avrebbe vissuto una vita felice con l’uomo che amava e protetta da persone che tenevano a lei.

La rassicurazione sulla sorte di Aurora servì anche a lenire, almeno in parte, il dolore che provava per non aver potuto fare niente per la sua Strix… ma doveva rassegnarsi, a quello non c’era rimedio.

Tristan De Martel aveva fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere e adesso gli restava solo un’ultima cosa.

Si distese nuovamente sul gelido pavimento di pietre sconnesse e chiuse gli occhi. Sarebbe rimasto lì a marcire per tutto il tempo che i Mikaelson…  _per tutto il tempo che Elijah_ … avessero voluto e non avrebbe opposto alcuna resistenza. Il suo corpo si sarebbe indebolito sempre più, ma lui non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto: nella sua mente non si trovava già più nelle segrete di villa Mikaelson, murato vivo; nella sua mente era tornato a mille anni prima, a Marsiglia, era di nuovo il giovane figlio del Conte e accanto a lui c’erano l’amata Aurora e il suo uomo, Elijah Mikaelson, che lui aveva elevato al rango di barone affinché potessero governare insieme la Francia del Sud.

In questo bellissimo sogno avrebbe atteso serenamente l’oblio, la morte o qualunque cosa avesse in serbo per lui il destino.

 

**FINE**

 


End file.
